A Valentines Day in Konoha
by Lethaldoze
Summary: See how the everyone spends valentines day in Konoha. ShikaxTem NaruxHina NeijixTenten SasuxSaku and some more pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first naruto fanfic. I just wanted to see how all the characters of naruto spent their valentines day! Hope u all enjoy it. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>He didn't know how it happened or why it happened. He didn't even know when it happened. He just knew that it did happen. And he knew that it made his life even more troublesome than it already was. For a man who liked always to stay out of trouble and useless confusions, this was really not where he wanted this to come to. But now that it did happen, he had nothing to do but to embrace it. It wasn't an obligation. He <em>wanted<em> to embrace it. If he didn't at least give it a try he would live to regret it for the rest of his life. He quickly pulled on his sandals and went out of his house and on his way. Even for the smartest man of Konoha, which he was, what he was about to do would require more planning that even as S rank mission. And he had planned a lot of those.

_How troublesome_…..

* * *

><p>'Ino!' Naruto greeted as he entered her shop. She was arranging some red roses in a vase and humming to herself. On hearing Naruto's greeting she turned to face him and smiled.<p>

'Naruto,' she said. 'What brings you here? You hardly ever come to my store!'

'Eehh,' Naruto made a grudging sound, scratching the back of his head slightly embarrassed. 'I was just looking for some flowers.'

'You came to the right place then, Naruto but why flowers?' Ino asked, very astonished. She paused as Naruto looked sheepish. 'Naruto! You have a valentine?'

'Not yet, really, Ino,' Naruto said. 'I didn't ask her yet…'

'Who is it? Who is it?' Ino demanded. 'This is news for gossip alright!'

'Ino…,' Naruto turned red and scratched the back of his head. The sheepish grin was still on his face.

'Come on Naruto, tell me already!' Ino demanded. 'I really know whose favorite flower is what you know. That can help you make a good impression.'

'It's fine really Ino,' Naruto said. 'All in good time. All in good time.'

'Is is Sakura? It's Sakura, isn't it?' Ino wasn't letting it go all that easily.

Naruto shook his head. 'No, Ino, better luck next time. Now I would really like those flowers.'

Ino pouted disappointedly. 'Sure sure. What do you want?'

'Some fresh white lavender,' Naruto said with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>It was Valentines Day and her day would go by like any other normal day. It always did. It wasn't like he was ever going to ask her out or anything. But she always hoped maybe, just maybe this valentine's day he would ask her out. She never had the courage to confront her own feelings to him given how intimidating he was. But she knew she was the only woman who knew him the most. She knew almost everything about him. Except know if he really liked her or not. Of course he liked her. But not in the same way she did. And she really, really wanted him to like her back the same way she liked him.<p>

She had waited a lot of valentine's days. And she gave up hope this time. No more waiting. Waiting was always disappointing at the end of the day. If he would have said anything, he would've said so any day. But he didn't. It was time to get over him. She picked up her scrolls and put them on her back and walked out of her apartment. As she would have to spend the day like the rest, she could very well go and practice.

In the practice ground she could see Lee kicking into a tree truck practicing. Gai sensei was there beside him counting loudly the number of kicks Lee threw onto the tree truck. _Same as ever those two._ She sighed. And then Neiji was there too, sitting on a broken tree trunk that was lying on the ground. It could be Lee had already broken a tree in his previous attempts. Neiji, it seemed was taking a break. His face was expressionless, almost bored. _Not like he changed. _She sighed again and joined her team.

'Tenten!' Gai sensei shouted. 'See Lee has already broken a tree! I am so proud of him.'

'Gai sensei!' Lee said touched, tears in his eyes.

'There is always room for improvement, Lee!' Gai sensei said. 'You shall have to do it two times faster this time.'

'Yes, Gai sensei,' Lee said. 'I shall do it two, no four times faster this time!' With that he went back to kicking the humongous tree trunk.

'Tenten, why don't you get to a tree yourself?' Gai sensei said.

'No thank you, Gai sensei,' Tenten said quickly. 'I'll just do some target practice.'

'Uh, brilliant idea,' Gai sensei was as enthusiastic as ever. 'Neiji will help you.'

'It's okay, I can -,' Tenten was stopped short in her sentence. Neiji had already gotten up even before Gai sensei's suggestion, to help Tenten out with her practice.

* * *

><p>'C'mon Gaara,' Kankuro and Temari pleaded. 'We're in Konoha on Valentine's. Let's go see the celebrations!'<p>

Gaara gave no reply.

'You can't come every time you know,' Temari reasoned. 'You're Kazekage. You can't leave Sand all the time. And we all know Valentine's celebration at Sand sucks.'

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

'What?' Temari snapped. 'It's true.'

'Yeah Gaara, you won't be able to visit Konoha all the time,' Kankuro said. 'Let's go enjoy ourselves while we can.'

Gaara sighed. 'You two go ahead. I'll go out later.'

'He's impossible,' Temari told Kankuro. 'Let's go.'

'You'll regret it Gaara,' Kankuro said and got out with Temari.

* * *

><p>Temari didn't know what she expecting today. But she did want something to happen alright. That is if the person she had in mind would man up and say something, which she sorta doubted would happen.<p>

'We are thinking about someone now, are we?' Kankuro teased, knowing very well what Temari was thinking about.

'Shut up!' Temari snapped, hating herself for going red. All the shops in the streets were decorated in the valentine's color of red. Flowers were everywhere. Couples walked about the street hand in hand. There was music everywhere. And there was announcements going on about a valentine's festival at night along with beautiful fireworks.

'Konoha sure knows how to celebrate,' Temari commented.

'Uh-huh,' Kankuro agreed. 'So you going to the festival tonight?'

'Yeah, I guess,' Temari said.

'Even if someone doesn't ask you?' Kankuro teased.

'Trust me Kankuro, you say another word and you will be incapable of going to the festival tonight!' Temari warned. Kankuro just grinned.

'Why don't you waste your energy incapacitating him instead of me, given he doesn't ask you out,' Kankuro suggested. That was when he got the punch on his cheek.

'Temari!' Kankuro protested.

'Shut the hell up!' Temari exclaimed.

'Speak of the devil,' Kankuro said rubbing his cheek. 'Look who walks by?'

Temari's head snapped up to find none other than Shikamaru walking towards them. It seemed he had not noticed them yet. He seemed to be deep in thought about something and was hardly paying attention to whatever was taking place in the streets around him. Temari blushed despite herself and cursed under her breath for letting her emotions run ahead of her.

'I guess it's time for me to conveniently disappear now,' Kankuro said with a cheeky grin and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Kankuro!' Temari exclaimed. She couldn't believe he just left her like this.

But on the other hand Shikamaru was getting closer. And Temari found out that she could not move from the spot she was standing in. And finally Shikamaru noticed her. He stopped walking too. Not expecting to run into her just then he was completely taken aback and at a loss of what to say.

'What are you doing here?' Temari said, finally finding her voice.

'Walking is not illegal is it?' Shikamaru said in his bored drawl.

'Not like you to walk around watching valentine's celebrations really,' Temari said.

Shikamaru grimaced and then smiled. 'Not like you either.'

Temari blushed. Shikamaru noticed. He smiled. There was like this feeling in his stomach that he could not control on seeing her blush. It looked nice. It looked appropriate. He wanted to touch her cheeks where she had blushed. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. His plans of what to do were still at bay. He couldn't imagine how he was given the name of the best strategist of Konoha when he couldn't plan on how to ask out a girl. A girl, who, it seemed, liked him back too.

_Troublesome…_

'So now that you're here, why don't I show you around?' Shikamaru offered. 'I am usually your guide in Konoha.'

Temari smiled. 'Sure, I guess. Seeing as I have nothing else to do and Kankuro disappeared.' _Lame, Shikamaru. But it's a start I guess._

* * *

><p>'Do you have any plans today, Sasuke-kun?' Sakura asked Sasuke. He was sitting in a food stall eating his favorite omusubi with okaka. Sakura came and slid in the seat next to him.<p>

'Hn,' Sasuke said, not really bothered.

'There's going to be a festival tonight,' Sakura said, not losing her enthusiasm at Sasuke's lack of enthusiasm.

'Hn,' Sasuke said. He was well aware of that fact.

'Are you planning on going?' Sakura kept on with the conversation.

Sasuke didn't reply.

'I'll take that as a no,' Sakura said. 'Would you like to go with me, Sasuke-kun?'

Sakura looked at Sasuke expectantly. She half expected that his answer was going to be a no. She was almost all the time rejected by Sasuke. So she didn't think this time would be any different either. But still she gave it a shot hoping that he might, just might say a yes. So when he heard Sasuke's answer she was very much surprised.

Sasuke got up from the seat without a word and made his way out of the stall without answering Sakura's question. Then just as he was about to go out, he addressed Sakura without turning back to look at her.

'If I don't have anything else to do,' he said and walked away.

Though there was no guarantee that Sasuke would be there with her at the festival, the fact that Sasuke had considered made Sakura's day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading it. I'll write about the festival and what the guys actually do in the next chapter. So you all have to wait a bit. Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Please review. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review. Here's the new chapter. =D**

* * *

><p>'So where do you wanna go?' Shikamaru asked, having nothing else to say.<p>

'You're the guide,' Temari replied. 'You should know.'

'Tch,' Shikamaru said.

They walked in a slow pace through the narrow streets on Konoha. And Shikamaru thought if it was the right time to just ask her to the festival. But Temari scared him and he couldn't bring himself to ask her.

Shikamaru took her to the festival grounds where everything was being prepared for the festival for the following night. People were setting up stalls and having fun while doing so. There was laughter and joy in the air around them.

'You guys sure hell know how to celebrate,' Temari commented.

'Yeah, we do,' Shikamaru replied. Seeing Temari looking at everything with awed eyes he said, 'I'm guessing you don't get to see this very often in Suna.'

'Often?' Temari said incredulously. 'Try never. Who can enjoy festivals when there is sand everywhere and sandstorms hit you unprecedented. Everything in Konoha is so, I don't know…green.'

Shikamaru smiled. He knew she always admired the trees and everything green in Konoha not having to get to see much of that in Suna.

Shikamaru ended up giving Temari almost the whole tour of Konoha. Then he slumped on a bench on the sidewalk under a tree, pretty much exhausted. Temari didn't seem to be very tired by the look of her. Seeing Shikamaru slumped on the seat, she smirked. 'Tired already? No wonder you're so well known for you laziness.'

'Troublesome,' he said under his breath.

Temari took a seat beside him anyway. A welcoming breeze blew past them and Temari closed her eyes trying to take in the fresh scent of the grass that the breeze brought with it. Shikamaru could only stare at her.

_Ask her. Just ask her, damnit! What's the worse that can happen?_

And instantly all the possible worse situations started to fill his mind…

* * *

><p>Hinata was by the riverbank with her team mates Kiba and Shino after they finished practice for the day. She was standing in the shallow water, letting the cold water wash over her feet. The feeling was highly refreshing. Kiba sat under the usual tree that he sat under all the time with Akamaru by his side and Shino stood somewhere in the shadows.<p>

Kiba was deeply lost in thought about something and Hinata noticed.

'Is something the matter, Kiba-kun?' she asked in her timid soft voice.

Kiba didn't reply. He didn't even hear her being so lost in his thoughts.

'Kiba-kun?' Hinata called again. Akamaru barked. Even that didn't get Kiba's attention. Something was terribly wrong.

'He'll not hear you,' Shino's voice came out of the shadows. 'Why? Because he's too lost in thoughts to hear anything. Why? Because he's planning on how to ask a certain girl to go out with him.'

'Girl? Go out?' Hinata repeated, very astonished to hear that Kiba finally had romantic interest in a girl. She smiled.

'Shino-kun, who is it?' she asked excitedly. Shino merely shrugged.

'Kiba-kun, who is it?' she asked Kiba instead in a much louder voice to get his attention.

Akamaru barked louder and Kiba finally jumped back from his thoughts.

'Kiba-kun, who is it?' Hinata repeated her question.

'Who is what?' Kiba asked, confused.

'Who is the girl you like?' Hinata explained.

Kiba turned red. 'What are you talking about? I don't like anyone!'

'That, I believe is a lie,' Shino said.

'Shut up, Shino,' Kiba snapped. 'I'm not lying.'

'And you're lying again,' Shino said.

'I said I'm not lying,' Kiba repeated, going tomato red in the process.

Hinata just looked from Kiba to Shino and back again, her expression timid again. 'Shino-kun. Kiba-kun.'

'I'll just go see how Kurenai sensei is doing,' Kiba said and started to walk away from his team mates' awfully awkward questions. 'C'mon Akamaru.' Akamaru, on hearing Kiba's call bounded after him.

Shino stepped out of the shadows and started to follow Kiba.

'Why are you following me, Shino?' Kiba demanded.

'I thought I should go see how Kurenai sensei is doing too,' Shino replied. Kiba rolled his eyes, knowing that all Shino wanted to do was ask him more awkward questions.

Hinata wanted to follow them too. But she didn't see the point. She had just visited Kurenai sensei before practice and she wanted to stand in the water for a bit longer. She stood and heard Kiba and Shino voices going further and further, until she was left all alone with no noises but the birds' pleasant chirping. It was very peaceful.

'Hinata?' someone called. And the voice was all too familiar to her. She jumped out of her skin and turned even redder than Kiba had a while ago. 'N-Naruto-kun.'

Naruto came out from behind the trees, grinning at Hinata. For some reason he had not worn his orange jacket that day and was only clad in his black t shirt which gave him an attractive, roguish look that made Hinata almost faint. Naruto kept grinning. He had one hand behind his back, hiding the flowers that he had bought from Ino.

Naruto stepped closer and stood right at the edge of the bank. Hinata was listening so all he needed to do now was ask her. To him this was the easiest part.

He produced the flowers from behind him and asked without hesitation. 'Hinata, would you like to go the festival tonight with me?'

Hinata looked from the flowers to him and back again. 'Go to the festival. With you. With Naruto-kun?'

Without further ado, she turned completely red and fainted.

'Whoa, Hinata!' Naruto shouted, seeing her falling into the water. He rushed just in time and caught her before she could collapse into the water. Naruto's knee was getting wet on which he was keeping his weight. But he didn't mind. He was holding an unconscious Hinata in one arm and the flowers in his other hand. Looking down at the unconscious Hinata in his arm, he smiled softly.

_And I didn't even get to give you the flowers._

* * *

><p>Tenten wanted to go check out the weapons shops later after practice to see if they had anything new in their collection yet. Gai sensei called off practice after Lee broke like his seventh tree.<p>

'Way to go, Lee!' Gai sensei cheered.

'I'll work even harder, Gai sensei!' Lee said, with his usual determination. They left the field together saying there usual annoying stuff leaving Tenten and Neiji alone in the practice ground.

'Are you going home?' Neiji asked.

'No, it's still too early to go in,' Tenten replied. 'I was thinking of going to the weapons stores to check out if they had anything new.'

'Can I come?' Neiji asked. This wasn't anything new because Neiji accompanied Tenten to weapon stores almost all the time. But it still took Tenten by surprise. This was the first time Neiji actually asked for her permission.

'Sure,' she said, still flabbergasted.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was feeling a little troubled inside. Did he just say that he would go with Sakura to the festival if he was free? Why'd he do that? And why wasn't it feeling all wrong? Why wasn't he regretting his decision already?<p>

He let out an annoyed and angry sigh and walked home.

He was angry and annoyed because despite himself he was actually looking forward to going to the festival.

_Why…_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked Temari to the place where the Suna Kazekage and his siblings were staying.<p>

'Thanks for the tour, genius,' Temari said.

'Yeah, sure, no problem,' Shikamaru said.

_Now would be a very good time to ask, Lazy-ass._

_Just ask her! Do it! Forget about the worst case scenarios. Thinking about those are just troublesome…_

Just when Temari was turning away, Shikamaru called her. 'Oi, Temari?' Temari turned to look at him.

'What is it?' Temari asked.

'You wouldn't by any chance want a guide in the festival tonight, would you?' Shikamaru asked with a smile, trying to hide his nervousness.

_About time!_

'Guide, huh, Lazy-ass?' Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah,' Shikamaru said.

'The guide being you?' Temari asked.

'Obviously,' Shikamaru replied.

'I dunno,' Temari teased.

'Don't make this harder for me than it already is, troublesome woman,' Shikamaru requested.

'When you put it that way, sure why not,' Temari said. 'I could do with a guide.'

Shikamaru smiled. 'I'll pick you up at seven then.'

'Sure,' Temari said and Shikamaru walked off. Temari blushed again, thankful that at least she did not in front of Shikamaru.

'Finally huh?' Kankuro's voice came out of nowhere.

'You should really stop eavesdropping on other people's business, you know, Kankuro!' Temari yelled.

'Couldn't resist,' Kankuro teased and grinned.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked back home with a big smile on his face.<p>

_See that wasn't too hard, was it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading it. Hope u liked it. Wait a bit more for the festival. It's coming in the next chapter and find out more about Kiba's secret crush in the chapters to come. <strong>

**Please Review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't update for sooo long! I have been very busy lately. **

**So I'm finally updating now. Thanks for the reviews and for being patient!**

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara was extremely nervous. It was true that the first troublesome step of asking out the girl was complete but now came the troublesome step of actually going out with her. It was only now dawning on him that the day might not go like he was planning. What if something went wrong? What if the day turned out to be a complete disaster?<p>

_What if …what if…?_

* * *

><p>'Tenten, why aren't you ready yet?' Ino burst into her apartment and demanded. Tenten jumped out of her skin at the sudden outburst of Ino's voice. She was sitting still dressed in her training clothes by her window, hopelessly looking outside. She practically fell from her window sill on hearing Ino.<p>

'Ino, what are you doing here?' Tenten asked getting up from the ground.

'Why aren't you ready yet?' Ino repeated her question, ignoring Tenten's question.

'Ready?' Tenten asked. 'Ready for what?'

'The festival of course!' Ino said exhasperatedly. 'You're not planning to sit here while there's so much fun outside?'

'Ino,' Tenten said. 'I really don't feel like going. Why don't you go ahead and have fun this time.'

'Fun? With whom?' Ino said. 'If you're not coming with me, I'll so totally be alone.'

'Huh?' Tenten was surprised. 'No one's asked you? That's a surprise!'

'Yeah well,' Ino shrugged. 'Happens, I guess.'

'But, Ino, I'm sorry,' Tenten said. 'I'm really not willing to go this time.'

'Oh c'mon,' Ino said. 'Stop being such a buzz kill.'

'Why don't you find Lee and go with him?' Tenten suggested. 'I'm sure he's free.'

'Yeah?' Ino said. 'Well, think again! That doofus landed a date!'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' Tenten shouted. 'HOW CAN THAT EVEN HAPPEN? WHO WOULD GO WITH HIM?'

'Apparently someone,' Ino said.

'OH MY GOD, YOU'RE KIDDING ME!'

'Nope, no kidding,' Ino said. 'Now will you please come to the festival? Cause I have no one to hang with!'

'But-' Tenten was about to say something when Ino interrupted her.

'Stop it Tenten,' Ino said. 'I know you wanna go. You don't have to punish yourself just because Neiji is taking forever to ask you out!'

'What – how?' Tenten stuttered.

'Save it,' Ino said. 'Will you stop being all doom and gloom and come with me and have some fun?'

Tenten realized Ino was right. Just because Neiji didn't ask her out didn't necessary mean she couldn't have fun with her friends? Her life couldn't just stand still because of Neiji.

'You know what? You're right!' Tenten told Ino. 'I'm so going to enjoy myself tonight!'

'That's the spirit!' Ino said, thumping her on her back.

* * *

><p>Naruto had a hard time conveying his message to Hinata as she kept fainting. But at one point Hinata stopped fainting and could register what Naruto was telling her. Naruto made plans for them to meet at the festival and spend some time together like a real date.<p>

Hinata still sat by the riverbank with the bouquet Naruto had given her, holding it close to her heart. Finally she got what she wished for. And she could barely contain her happiness.

Kiba and Shino returned shortly, bickering with each other on the way. They noticed Hinata with the bouquet of Lavenders and the very apparent blush on her cheeks.

'Who are those from?' Kiba asked.

'Huh?' Hinata said only realizing Kiba was there.

'The flowers, who are they from?' Kiba repeated his question.

Hinata blushed deeper. Kiba rolled his eyes. 'No need to answer. I got it.'

* * *

><p>Shikamaru reached Temari's doorstep exactly at seven. He wasn't planning on being exactly on time. The time thing was just a stroke of luck.<p>

Temari opened the door on Shikamaru's knock and came out.

Shikamaru sighed. 'You're seriously gonna go out in a festival with that fan on your back?'

'Yeah,' Temari said. 'You never know when it might come in handy.'

'Tch,' Shikamaru said. 'Troublesome.'

'Are you gonna take me to the festival or are you gonna stand and chat with me here all night?' Temari said raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, yeah, come along,' Shikamaru said.

Temari smiled and followed him. 'You know there's no reason to hide your enthusiasm, you know.'

'Tch,' Shikamaru said shaking his head but smiling all the same.

_Troublesome…_

* * *

><p>'Naruto-kun?' Hinata called.<p>

'Oh, there you are,' Naruto said, noticing Hinata in the large crowd of people entering the festival. Naruto ran to her and grinned. 'You look very nice, Hinata.'

'Thank you, Naruto-kun,' Hinata replied, turning deep crimson.

Naruto smiled and said, 'So you ready to go?'

* * *

><p>'Whoa!' Temari exhaled staring at the festival decoration with wide eyes. 'This is so…bright and …..beautiful.'<p>

'Yeah,' Shikamaru said, but he was looking at Temari instead of the festival decorations.

'The lights look so nice at night,' Temari commented.

'Yeah? Wait till you see the fireworks,' Shikamaru said.

'Brighter than this? I'm definitely staying,' Temari said.

'Are you gonna see everything from here or are you gonna see the rest of the festival?' Shikamaru asked imitating what Temari had told him at her doorstep.

Temari smirked. 'You know how to get back at people huh genius?'

Shikamaru sighed, 'Yeah, I guess.'

'I'm gonna see the rest of the festival,' Temari announced.

'Wise choice,' Shikamaru said. 'C'mon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to write about the festival in a whole new chapter which is going to the next. I'm gonna upload the next chapter pretty soon.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Review. =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok….yeah…I know it took me a looonng time to update but I've been seriously busy and all and couldn't find the time to actually sit and write this.**

**But thanks for the reviews guys! =D**

**Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the awaited chapter about the actual festival and what happens there. I am planning on writing about the festival in two chapters so this is the first part. I also introduced an OC by the name of Yumi. **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>'What in the world is that?' asked Temari, really perplexed.<p>

Shikamaru followed his gaze to where Temari was pointing. It was a small stall with dolls put in on rows neatly on shelves. Kids crowded around the stall screaming and laughing excitedly.

'That,' said Shikamaru. 'Is where you shoot stuff at those objects on the shelf. If you can make one of the things fall off the shelf you get to have one of those fluffy doll things there.'

'Sounds fun,' Temari said. 'What if you can make all of the things fall?'

'Huh?' Shikamaru said. 'That wouldn't be possible.'

'Of course its possible genius,' Temari said running to the stall to try out the game.

'Temari?' Shikamaru called, going after her.

_Troublesome._

Temari was in front of the stall and prepared to play. Shikamaru already guessed what she was about to do. Smiling to himself he caught hold of her hand before it could reach her back to bring out her humungous fan.

'You know, you can't do that,' Shikamaru said, the smile still on his lips. 'You're gonna blast of the whole shop and I don't think the shopkeeper is gonna be all that happy about it.'

Temari wasn't even listening to what Shikamaru was telling her. All she could think about then was how her stomach fluttered as Shikamaru held her hand. Unknowingly, a blush crept across her face widening Shikamaru's smile.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were walking about the festival and having fun, when Naruto suddenly noticed, not so far away, Shino was pushing a very embarrassed and agitated Kiba forward.<p>

'Eh, Hinata?' Naruto asked. 'Why is Shino there pushing Kiba?'

Hinata had already noticed it and could already guess the reason. She had already seen the girl sitting a little away from Shino and Kiba and guessed that she was whom Kiba was crushing on.

'That's Yumi-san,' Hinata told Naruto. 'Kiba-kun likes her.'

'You mean the shinobi who came from water country?' Naruto asked.

'Yes, her,' Hinata said and right then both of them saw by Shino's heavy push, Kiba landing in front of Yumi. His face turned red and he was at a loss of words.

Seeing Kiba's condition, Naruto grinned and said. 'No chance.'

'Naruto-kun, don't say that,' Hinata said alarmed.

'With a way he's going on right now,' Naruto said. 'Yumi's only gonna think he's mentally incapacitated or something.'

Hinata looked worriedly at Kiba. 'Kiba-kun!' she uttered frustrated, seeing that he still had not talked.

'C'mon Hinata,' Naruto said. 'Let's leave the poor thing alone.'

* * *

><p>Tenten and Ino were sitting down in front of an open food shop. They were already hungry. Tenten ordered some Sesame dumplings and Ino ordered pudding.<p>

'I really need to buy some stuff here,' Ino told Tenten. 'I hear they have really good accessories here.'

'After we finish eating then,' Tenten said.

Right then they saw Sai approaching them. Ino immediately became all flustered.

'Sai-kun!' she exclaimed. 'What brings you here?'

Tenten sighed softly and rolled her eyes. She knew now that she would be left alone. Well at least she could go home now. And true to her thoughts, Sai did ask Ino to join him around the festival and Ino was on top of the world.

She looked apologetically at Tenten. 'Can I?'

'Sure,' Tenten said. 'Go ahead. I'll have my food and go find something else to do.' She smiled.

'Are you sure?' Ino asked.

'Yep,' Tenten said. 'You always wanted to go out with Sai. Now you have the chance. Stop worrying about me and go ahead.'

'Thanks, Tenten,' Ino said. 'You're the best.'

Tenten gave her a thumbs up and Ino went to Sai who was standing a little distance away waiting for her.

Tenten heaved a dejected sigh. So much for coming to the festival to have some fun! Her dumplings were served. She cancelled Ino's pudding order and dug in her dumplings. Okay, if there was one thing that could lift her mood right now, that were those delicious dumplings.

She finished her dumplings, paid and got up from the bench and was on her way home.

_Lousy, lousy festival._

On her way she saw Lee sitting with a pretty girl. She smiled. So it was true. She couldn't recognize the girl but thought it was nice of her to have come with Lee and bear with him.

'She's Lee's mother's friend's daughter, I think,' said a voice from beside her and Tenten turned abruptly to make sure she was hearing right. Yes, she was! She couldn't believe her eyes.

'Neiji!' she exclaimed. 'What- what are you doing here?'

'Walking?' Neiji replied slowly.

'No, I mean it's a festival,' Tenten said. 'Never seen you in one before.'

'Hiashi-sama told me to keep an eye on Hinata,' Neiji said.

Tenten looked around her to see where Hinata was. If Neiji was keeping an eye on her, she had to be around. Seeing Tenten looking around like that, Neiji said, 'I'm not keeping an eye on her. She's with Naruto. She's safe enough.'

'Oh,' Tenten said, having nothing else to say to that.

'What are you doing here?' Neiji asked.

'Can't a girl come to a festival?' Tenten replied.

Neiji rolled his eyes.

'Ino dragged me here,' Tenten said. 'Then she disappeared with Sai. I was just heading home.'

Neiji didn't reply.

Tenten rolled her eyes this time. _What was I expecting?_

'See you in practice later then, Neiji,' Tenten said and started to walk away.

'Tenten!' Neiji called her back.

Tenten turned, 'What is it?'

'I have nothing much to do right now,' Neiji said. 'You wouldn't mind giving me some company around here would you?'

'Company?' Tenten asked. 'Are you asking me out?' Tenten had to ask, just to be sure she wasn't imagining it and get her hopes all up again for nothing.

Neiji shrugged.

'That's not really an answer,' Tenten said, folding her hands over her chest.

Neiji sighed. 'Do want me to?'

'That's irrelevant,' Tenten said.

'How? It's not irrelevant in anyway,' Neiji refuted. 'I need to know if you want me to.'

'NEIJI HYUGA, WILL YOU JUST ANSWER ME STRAIGHT?' Tenten exploded. She suddenly felt like reaching for her several kunais and throwing them at him all at once!

Neiji smiled. 'Yes.'

'Yes, you'll answer me straight, or yes you're asking me out?' Tenten asked.

'Both,' Neiji said. 'I answered you straight that I'm asking you out.'

Tenten was too tongue tied to respond.

* * *

><p>'Sasuke-kun, let's go into the haunted house thing,' Sakura suggested. 'It's supposed to be super scary this year.'<p>

'Hn,' Sasuke said. Sakura took it as an affirmative reply and headed towards the haunted house. Sasuke followed.

_This is seems so annoying. Why the hell am I actually having fun?_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were walking with ice creams in their hands when they passed a small stall in which they saw Hatake Kakashi sitting, his face buried in the usual Icha Icha Tactics.<p>

'Kakashi sensei?' Naruto asked. 'What is all this?'

'Ah, Naruto, Hinata,' Kakashi looked up from his book. 'This? I thought I'd sell some of Jiraiya-sama's books. They are awesome! And he left loads with me. I was thinking of giving off the money I gather to the orphanage.'

'They are nothing but boring,' Naruto said. But still he took out his wallet and paid and took a book at random from the stands. 'But it's the least I can do for Ero-sennin, I guess.'

Kakashi smiled.

'See you later, Kakashi sensei,' Naruto said. 'And good luck with the books.'

'Have a nice time, you two,' Kakashi said as Naruto and Hinata exited the shop.

After exiting the shop, Naruto stared at the book he bought for a while. He missed his goofy sensei but he knew there was no way to bring him back anymore. Sensing Naruto's grief, Hinata was concerned for him. Without blushing she took his hand in consolation. At her touch, Naruto looked away from the book and smiled at Hinata. He slipped his hand out of Hinata's grip and instead pulled her close and put his arm around her. This time Hinata couldn't help but blush deep crimson.

'Thank you, Hinata,' Naruto said with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Temari was driving Shikamaru nuts. She was trying out every possible thing available in the festival.<p>

'Don't you ever get tired, woman?' Shikamaru asked, unable to resist.

'Are you already?' Temari asked.

'You're running around the whole festival!' Shikamaru exclaimed.

Temari grinned. 'Okay, we can sit and eat somewhere, I guess.'

'Bless you,' Shikamaru said.

'Why aren't you attending anything?' Temari asked, walking to a food stall. 'You don't seem to be having fun.'

Shikamaru laughed. 'Trust me, seeing you going around doing everything in here has its own side of entertainment.'

_And there's that blush again._

* * *

><p>Neiji and Tenten were walking and laughing about something they saw Lee doing. But Neiji stopped pretty abruptly. Tenten looked to see what the matter was. Neiji was actually looking flustered and sort of tensed. He hardly ever looked flustered.<p>

'Neiji, what's wrong?' Tenten asked.

'Hiashi-sama!' Neiji exclaimed. 'What is _he_ doing here?'

Tenten followed Neiji's gaze and found Hiashi Hyuga wandering around, not too far away with some of the other elders of Konoha.

'I need to get near Hinata,' Neiji said. 'He's not gonna take it lightly if he sees I let her out of my sight. He wouldn't care if Naruto is good protection or not.'

Without wasting another breath, Neiji activated his Byakugan and searched through the whole festival. 'Found her!'

He grabbed Tenten's hand and made a run out of Hiashi Hyuga's normal sight range.

'You're freaky,' Tenten commented but she immensely enjoyed the fact that Neiji was holding her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>That would be all for this chapter. Next chapter would also contain a lot of other activities in the festival and hopefully a lot more fluff!<strong>

**I know I didn't write much about ShikaTem in this chapter. I promise I'll make up to it in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading! Hope enjoyed it. **

**Review! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY! It's been too long. But I got soooo busy with exams that I didn't get the time to update!**

**Sorry for the wait! Without any further ado I will straight away lead you to the chapter. This is the second part of the festival**.

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>'The fireworks will start soon,' Shikamaru informed Temari. 'I know the perfect place where they can be seen the best.' He pointed at the Ferris wheel. 'That goes up way high. You can see the whole sky from up there.'<p>

'Ok,' Temari said. 'You're the guide.'

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 'C'mon.'

The Ferris wheel was colourfully lighted. From a distance it looked amazing. Temari could only stare at it for a while. Suna never had any Ferris wheel.

_I should totally introduce some of this stuff to Suna! The kids there are getting too dull getting only to play with puppets and sand!_

'You know it's not only there for staring,' Shikamaru informed her with a slightly amused grin.

'I know, genius,' Temari replied. 'I was just seeing.'

Shikamaru led her to the Ferris wheel where they got on a compartment and shut the door. Temari sat and stared out the window as their carriage started to gain height slowly.

'When are the fireworks going to start?' Temari inquired.

'Any minute now,' Shikamaru replied, sitting down opposite Temari relaxed, propping one leg over the other.

Right on cue, a loud blast followed the spread of colours in the night sky.

Temari had of course seen fireworks before. Even Suna was crazy about fireworks. But she had never seen them from such close proximity. And she had to admit that from where she was the view was darn beautiful.

'It's like golden rain,' she said more to herself than to her companion.

'If you put it that way,' Shikamaru said with a shrug. Temari didn't reply to Shikamaru. She was busy looking the fireworks.

Shikamaru stood up and stood facing the window. He had something to tell Temari. He had something he wanted to give her. But he didn't know how exactly to start that conversation with a woman who was presently ruptured by the fireworks.

_Give it a go. Who knows when these troublesome fireworks will end?_

* * *

><p>Too bad for Naruto, he couldn't get a place in the Ferris wheel in time for the fireworks to start.<p>

_Just my luck! I really wanted to give her the best view!_

But Hinata didn't seem to mind at all when Naruto broke the news to her.

'Don't worry, Naruto-kun,' Hinata said. 'There are a lot of other places the fireworks can be seen from.'

Then an idea struck Naruto. 'Yes. Yes there is. C'mon.' Naruto took Hinata by the hand and pulled her towards wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

><p>'Hiashi-sama isn't anywhere around is he?' Neiji asked Tenten, panting to catch his breath. He still hadn't let go of Tenten's hand.<p>

Tenten looked around. 'Not a sign. But there's Hinata and Naruto if I'm not mistaken.'

Neiji's eyes followed where Tenten was pointing. And there he was, Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja was making sure he upheld the reputation of the given name even in the festival.

Naruto and Hinata were perched on top of the highest tent in the festival, that was the circus tent.

'Oh for heaven's sake, Naruto!' Neiji let out an exasperated sigh. 'Hiashi-sama can see you clearly from there.'

'Very clever idea,' Tenten marveled at Naruto's idea.

'Clever?'

'Yes, Neiji clever,' Tenten repeated. 'He is killing two birds with one stone. Being in clear sight he firstly proving to Hiashi sama that he's trustworthy and secondly that place has pretty good view of the fireworks.'

'I don't think Naruto even knows Hiashi sama is here,' Neiji said.

'Then he's killing unconsciously killing two birds with one stone,' Tenten said with a shrug. 'Same difference really.'

'So now that Hinata's on plain sight maybe I can take a break from the guard duty,' Neiji said. 'Wanna go somewhere quiet?'

'Thought you'd never ask,' Tenten replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>'I have something for you,' Shikamaru finally came out with it.<p>

Temari glanced away from the fireworks and looked at Shikamaru. 'Really genius? What can you have for me?'

'You'd be surprised,' Shikamaru grinned and rolled his eyes. 'But at present I thought I'd give you these.'

He extended his hand and opened his fist. Wrapped in a small piece of cloth were some small things that looked very much like seeds.

'What are these?' Temari asked.

'Some seeds from different plants on Konoha,' Shikamaru said. 'You really like trees and green stuff so I thought you'd like to start on a garden or something in Suna and so I thought these seeds-'

He never got to finish his long drawling explanation because Temari had already thrown her arms around his neck and locked him in an affectionate hug. Of course taken completely aback Shikamaru stopped talking.

'Not too shabby are you now, woman?' Shikamaru asked lightly wrapping his arms around her too. 'It's just seeds, really.'

'It's the thought that counts,' Temari replied with a smile, releasing him from her embrace only to find that Shikamaru wasn't letting go of her.

'Yeah?' Shikamaru said with a teasing smile. 'So what do you think is the thought?'

Temari shrugged. 'You should know better. It's your thought.'

'Of course it is,' said Shikamaru. 'Would you like to know now?'

Shikamaru suddenly realized that he no longer had that scared, nervous feeling at the pit of his stomach anymore. Those feelings were only replaced by confidence and happiness.

At his question, Temari shrugged again. 'Knock yourself out genius.'

The last thing Temari expected was what Shikamaru did next. As his lips descended on hers time slowed down for her. She could not do anything. She could only stand and wait for it to come. And when it did, she forgot about everything going on around her. The only thing she could do was kiss him back.

* * *

><p>'You can see everything from up here,' Hinata said. 'Oh look, Kiba kun and Yumi san are walking together!'<p>

Naruto looked down too. 'So he wasn't that hopeless after all.'

Naruto sat on the edge of the tent let his feet dangle. Hinata followed suit. She liked the feel of the gentle breeze that hit them every so often. But mostly she loved just sitting there with Naruto beside her. She never imagined she would be able to do that ever. Now she was and she didn't know exactly how to express how she was feeling right then.

Naruto however saved her the trouble.

'Umm Hinata?' he called. 'I need to tell you something.'

'What is it, Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked with a smile and a slight blush.

'Thank you for everything,' he said. 'For being there always.'

'Anytime, Naruto-kun,' Hinata replied.

'Do you really mean it?' Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto confused. 'Well of course I mean it, Naruto-kun.'

'Well, good, because I think I'm falling in love with you and I really want you to be there beside me always.'

Hinata was speechless. She had always had feelings for Naruto but could never voice it. And now Naruto was looking her expecting an answer for her and she didn't know how to reply. Dozens of affirmative replies were circling her mind but she didn't know which one to say. Her brain was going to a lockdown. And it did.

'Hinata? Hinata! Oh brother!' Naruto said half smiling, half apprehensive as he picked up the unconscious Hinata brought her away from the edge.

It didn't take long for Hinata to gain consciousness. When she woke up the first thing she saw was Naruto's smiling face.

'You have got to stop fainting on me!' Naruto said.

Hinata sat up and apologized.

'No need,' Naruto waved the apology away. 'Am I supposed to take the fainting as an affirmative reply or a negative?'

Hinata smiled. 'Affirmative.'

'Thought so,' Naruto said and pulled Hinata close and locked her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>'I wasn't scared,' Sasuke said for the hundredth time.<p>

'Then why did you shout?' Sakura asked for the hundredth time. 'And you were sweating all over.'

'No, I wasn't,' Sasuke said firmly. 'You are just so annoying.'

Sakura giggled. 'Guess the haunted house was too much for Sasuke-kun?'

Sasuke looked another way and didn't reply. If she was as annoying as Sasuke thought why was it that he was practically restraining himself to grab and her and kiss her senseless? Sasuke gave his head a little shake. It wasn't the haunted house, it was her all along that was making him so unstable.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I could come up with in this chapter. I'll probably write one or two more chapters for this story. <strong>

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry again for the delay. **

**Please Review! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a late update! But I got sort of occupied with my other Fanfic story! **

**This is going to be the last chapter for this story. The story will be complete! **

**Thank you guys for the reviews that you have all given for this story! Really kept me going! **

**Enjoy the chapter! =D**

* * *

><p>'I really like you woman,' Shikamaru finally said to Temari. They were still on the Ferris wheel and the fireworks were still continuing. But neither Temari nor Shikamaru had their eyes for it. At that moment, they only had eyes for each other.<p>

'Wow, genius,' Temari smiled. 'That must have taken a lot of guts.'

'You have no idea,' Shikamaru replied, smiling back. 'Time to use your guts now, don't you think?'

'Oh, you seem pretty confident?' Temari said, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, I am,' Shikamaru replied back. But deep down when he searched himself, he wasn't so sure.

'You want an answer?' Temari said. It was more of a statement than a question.

'Want is not the appropriate word here,' Shikamaru replied. 'Dying for would be perfect.'

Temari grinned, and without reply she reached up and pressed her lips against his and kissed him softly. Once she broke away, she whispered, 'I like you too genius. A lot.'

'Temari, I sort of have to rephrase whatever I said a minute ago,' Shikamaru said.

Temari looked at him, confused.

'I love you,' he blurted.

Temari laughed.

'I'm guessing that's a good sign,' Shikamaru said, indicating her laugh. He was feeling nervous all of a sudden again.

'It is,' Temari replied, kissing him again.

When she broke away she said, 'Because, I guess the feeling's mutual.'

* * *

><p>Sasuke could take it no longer. The pinkette was driving him crazy. She was annoying but not annoying enough for him not to suddenly lust over her. He had been suppressing the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless from the moment he met her in the festival. And it was slowly becoming too much for him to handle.<p>

They were getting out of the festival. Frankly he had enough of it. He had hardly paid any attention to the darn festival the whole time. The whole time thoughts of Sakura filled his mind. Thoughts he didn't want to have but couldn't control.

They were walking through the streets which were now more or less empty because almost the whole of Konoha was busy enjoying the festival. He was walking Sakura home because all of a sudden it felt like the right thing to do. He didn't know why but he was too ecstatic about leaving Sakura stranded in the streets at this time.

Sasuke had enough with this thoughts and feelings of lust. Why wasn't he pouncing on her already? It wasn't like him to hold back. And it wasn't like Sakura wouldn't welcome it. He knew Sakura was crazy about him. But suddenly he felt wrong about taking such advantage of her.

_What is wrong with you? You have done this countless times before!_

He was fighting with his feelings inside when he heard Sakura talking to him.

'Sasuke kun, are you alright?' she inquired.

'Screw it,' he said, pushing back his inner feeling and turning around to face Sakura. He grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips onto her.

Sakura was taken aback completely. It even took her half a minute to realize what was happening. When she did, she wanted to push him back because she knew that this was going nowhere. But her willpower failed her. She completely surrendered to Sasuke. She couldn't do anything else.

Within minutes she found herself in her bedroom with Sasuke still kissing her. She knew where this was headed. She knew she would wake up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. But she had no strength to stop it from happening. She knew this night would turn out to be the night she would regret for the rest of her life. Even this thought had no effect on her.

She was too weak whenever it came to Sasuke. She always had been.

* * *

><p>Neiji walked Tenten back home.<p>

'I had a great time,' Tenten said. 'Thank you.'

'No, problem,' Neiji replied. 'I'll see you in training tomorrow?'

'Sure,' she said.

Neiji leaned in and kissed her softly. He kept it short and broke away.

'I had a great time too,' he admitted. 'I guess theirs more to come.'

'I'll hold you onto that,' Tenten replied, with a smile.

'You'd better,' he said, grinning. He turned back and walked away with a wave of his hand.

Tenten watched him leave and only shut her door when he was no longer in sight.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand through the festival when they came across a crowd, surrounding something. The crowd was cheering madly and it spiked up Naruto's curiosity to go see what was up.<p>

He pushed through the crowd, never letting go of Hinata's hand. Once at the other end of the crowd he saw the scene that nearly made his eyes pop out.

There was an arm wrestling contest going on between Chouji and –

'Tsunade-sama!' Hinata exclaimed.

'It looks like Granny had a bit too much to drink again!' Naruto exclaimed.

Right on queue, Tsunade hit Chouji's hand so hard on the table that the table broke to pieces and Chouji let out a wail of pain and defeat. Tsunade's expression was smug as the whole crowd cheered for their Hokage.

Naruto didn't want to stay and watch anymore. The whole scene was too weird to watch. And he could see Hinata getting tired beside him. He decided to call it a night.

He gave Hinata's hand a soft tug. 'C'mon lets get you home.'

Hinata followed Naruto without complaint. She was pretty tired.

Naruto walked to her home and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek at the door. Hinata blushed. He smiled. Some things would never change.

'Good night, Naruto kun,' she said, smiling.

'Good night, Hinata,' Naruto said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Hinata watched Naruto disappear from sight. And only then did she shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>'You do know that I'll be leaving tomorrow,' Temari said.<p>

Shikamaru nodded. 'Yeah. But you're the ambassador. You'll come back soon enough.'

'It might not be for a while,' Temari warned.

'I'm a patient man,' Shikamaru replied.

'Good,' Temari said.

'I'll come see you off tomorrow,' Shikamaru said, giving her hand a squeeze.

'I'll wait for you,' Temari said.

'You wouldn't need to,' Shikamaru replied. 'I'm always on time.'

'Good night genius,' Temari said.

'Good night,' Shikamaru replied.

'Looks like someone got lucky tonight,' Kankuro said as Temari stepped inside the house.

'If you have any love for you dear life, Kankuro, you will shut up,' Temari warned.

Kankuro did the gesture of sealing his lips together and throwing the key away behind him.

Temari couldn't help but smile.

Neither could Gaara.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up before Sakura did. That was usual. He always woke up before the girl beside him did. Gave him plenty of time to get out of the house. He woke up and looked at the pink haired girl lying there beside him. Staring into her innocent face, he just couldn't make his feet touch the ground. For reasons yet unknown to him he couldn't make himself get out of bed and make a run for it. He didn't want to do that to her. It felt wrong.<p>

He shook his head trying to clear off his mind. No use. The feelings didn't go away. He couldn't get up. He heaved a sighed of defeat and lied back down and went back to sleep.

Sakura woke up about half an hour later. She knew she would not find Sasuke beside her. She mentally prepared herself for the blow. She sat up and turned next to her to see to her immense surprise, Sasuke still lying there beside her.

She was shocked at first. But then a smile broke over her face.

Maybe there was hope.

* * *

><p>Team 7 set out for a mission they were set, that very day. They exited the Hokage's office to get ready to leave. Kakashi gave them orders to meet at the gate.<p>

Hinata was standing there outside the building of the Hokage's office.

Naruto saw her and slowed his pace and let the others go ahead of him before stopping to meet Hinata.

Hinata welcomed him with a smile. 'Be safe,' she said.

'I'll will,' Naruto said cheerfully. 'I'll be back before you know it.'

* * *

><p>Temari found Shikamaru waiting at the gate. Kankuro and Gaara and greeted Shikamaru formally and went ahead giving Temari her space.<p>

'I'll see you soon then?' Temari said.

'Soon,' Shikamaru agreed.

They didn't kiss or embrace. They just looked into each other eyes, making the silent promise of seeing each other soon.

Then Temari turned away and started walking away towards her brothers.

Shikamaru waited there, until Temari disappeared from sight.

Right before she was going out of sight, she turned back to look at him.

Shikamaru smiled. She turned back. Always a good sign.

He turned around and walked away, feeling completely elated.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys. That's all there is to this chapter and to this entire story. Please review and let me know how you liked this story! <strong>

**I would really, really appreciate the reviews. Be there for this last chapter like you've been there for all the previous ones! **

**Thank you! **

**And**

**Review! =D**


End file.
